


I will become the spring to your smiles

by furuba11



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is short fluff, soonhoon deserves to be soft and fluffy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furuba11/pseuds/furuba11
Summary: Soonyoung comes home to find a little surprise in his closet.(Or the one wherein Jihoon is just soft for plushies, and maybe for his boyfriend, too.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i started this drabble waaay back from adore u era tbh but i never got around to polishing it
> 
> i hope you enjoy it, and please do comment, i'd really appreciate feedback! <3
> 
>  
> 
> title is taken from seventeen's laughter/smile flower :)

_11:59pm_

Soonyoung sighs as he looks at time; making choreography for 11 people takes up so much time. He loves the kids of Seventeen though, how could anyone not love them? (Mingyu even visited him a few hours ago, bringing him a variety of dishes. As of the moment, Mingyu is officially his favorite. Just don’t tell Chan he said that.)

He turns off the music, and decides to call it a day. He’s got most of the choreography down, at least. Quickly picking up his bag, he locks the dance studio and makes his way back home.

**To:** _fairy jihoonie_

Jihoonie, I’m coming home from the studio. See you in a bit! :) <3

 

Despite working for hours, Soonyoung doesn’t feel exhausted just yet. He takes his time as he’s walking back, observing the few stars shining in the night sky.

After a few moments of walking, he sees the familiar outline of his – no, _their_ , apartment complex, and it brings a smile to his face as he can’t wait to see his boyfriend after a tiresome day.

 

“Jihoon, I’m home,” Soonyoung calls out as he unlocks the door to their apartment. The lights are off, but he knows his boyfriend is most likely still working in his room, which also has his personal studio. (They decided to have separate rooms for when they need to work from home.)

It amazes him how he ended up with someone even more workaholic than he is, but then again Jihoon’s work ethic is one of the things that drove them to meet each other in the Pledis building late at night. What started out as late night and early morning coffee sessions turned into lunch dates, and before he knew it, Jihoon was kissing him as they listened to the tracks for Seventeen’s new album.

 

As expected, Soonyoung didn’t get a reply from Jihoon. _I’ll just coax him out of his room after I change my clothes._ Just as he was about to grab clothes from his cabinet, though, Soonyoung sees something placed on top of his sleepwear.

It’s a well-known fact among Soonyoung’s friends that Jihoon is an avid collector of stuffed toys. The shorter male’s studio was full of plushies, from keroro to simple bears. Soonyoung, on the other hand, can appreciate the appeal of stuffed toys, but he doesn’t need them. Jihoon is more than enough to fill his cuteness quota, thank you very much.

 

With this in mind, it’s only logical for one Kwon Soonyoung to be confused when he finds a bear plushie inside his cabinet.

 

 _What’s this doing here,_ he wonders as he picks up the bear. The only stuffed toy he owns is the fanmade Taemin plushie he saw on twitter (Jihoon had judged him so hard when he saw it). He doesn’t understand how something like a plushie would be misplaced by his boyfriend, but he just shrugs it off as he walks out of their shared bedroom.

 

Just as Soonyoung was about to knock on the door of JIhoon’s studio, he takes a closer glance at the stuffed bear. _It’s cute, but it doesn’t seem to fit Jihoon’s taste_ , he muses. Also, if this were part of Jihoon’s stuffed toy collection, Soonyoung would know. After all, he familiarizes himself with each plushie, so that he can give Jihoon more to add to his collection. (And if he also cuddles with the toys sometimes when Jihoon stays late at Pledis, then no one else has to know.)

The bear has light brown fur, with strangely slanted eyes (which Soonyoung never thought he’d see on a teddy bear). It’s donned with a white-and-blue striped jersey, with a matching forehead sweatband… that strangely looks like the one Soonyoung lost last week, albeit smaller in size, of course.

 

A smile starts to form on Soonyoung’s face as he stares at teddy bear he’s holding.

 

He schools a more neutral expression, though, as he knocks twice on Jihoon’s studio door. He takes the silence that follows as a sign to enter (really, Jihoon has never rejected his presence anyway). As usual, he’s greeted by the sight of his boyfriend hunched over the monitor.

Normally, Soonyoung would already be clinging to Jihoon at this point, coaxing him away from his work so that they could spend some time together. He feels like something’s off though, so he stays by the doorway.

He doesn’t feel any thumping bass, which would usually be coming through Jihoon’s sound system. He didn’t notice it earlier since he turned on the lights in the hallway when he got home, but the lights were on in the room. (Jihoon usually works in the dark, claiming that the monitor’s light was more than enough.) For once, the mug of coffee beside Jihoon was empty, and it looks like it’s been empty for quite a while now. The only familiar thing was Jihoon’s headphones, securely covering Jihoon’s ears, and the monitor displaying the familiar editing program.

Soonyoung feels himself smiling as he realizes that Jihoon was most likely waiting for him to come home.

 

Just as he was about to approach Jihoon, the latter suddenly swivels his chair towards Soonyoung’s direction. “You’re relatively early,” Jihoon says. Usually, Soonyoung would whine about this, demanding a proper greeting. This time, Soonyoung just smiles back, but he doesn’t respond to Jihoon’s statement.

 

Soonyoung moves closer until he’s standing close by Jihoon’s side. “Soonyoung?” Jihoon asks, and was immediately face-to-face with the teddy bear Soonyoung had been holding.

 

At the sight of the bear, Jihoon’s expression shifts from confusion to slight surprise. For a few seconds, neither of them speak. From the redness of Jihoon’s ears, though, Soonyoung knows his boyfriend is more nervous than he lets on. _He’s so obvious,_ Soonyoung thinks.

“So, I found this in my cabinet,” Soonyoung says as he places the teddy bear on Jihoon’s lap. He quickly scans the shelf where Jihoon keeps most of his collection, immediately noticing a white teddy bear almost hidden from view. _Ah, there it is._

 

Leaving Jihoon with the teddy bear, Soonyoung quickly picks up the white teddy bear from the shelf and takes a look at it. It’s identical to the teddy bear Jihoon’s holding, but it’s white and smaller. It’s donned with a blue-and-white striped, long-sleeved shirt, which looks just like something a certain someone wore a few weeks ago.

When Soonyoung looks back at Jihoon, the latter is just staring at the teddy bear in his lap. His face looks calm, except for the faint blush on his cheeks.

 

 _He’s so cute,_ Soonyoung screams internally as he watches his boyfriend fidget. Now’s not the time to indulge in Jihoon’s cuteness, though.

“I’m pretty sure this teddy bear is new, isn’t it, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung says as he sways the white bear from side to side. Jihoon looks up at Soonyoung’s words, quickly reaching out to grab the teddy bear from his boyfriend.

Soonyoung just hides the white bear behind his back though, and moves closer to Jihoon until they’re almost face-to-face.

“While the teddy bear I found in my closet is cute, I think this white one is way cuter, don’t you think so?” Soonyoung says before placing a chaste kiss on Jihoon’s forehead.

 

Just as Soonyoung starts to move away, Jihoon grabs Soonyoung’s arm to give the latter a quick kiss on the lips.

When Jihoon pulls away, he’s still holding Soonyoung by the arm, but he’s not looking at the other male. “I know you don’t really like stuffed toys, but you were talking the other day about how Seungcheol bought couple shirts and-“

 

“Thanks, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung suddenly says, cutting Jihoon off. Soonyoung’s voice is soft, lacking the usual enthusiastic tone it has when he speaks. _I know you hate couple items, but thanks for getting something for us._

Jihoon stares at Soonyoung, not able to say anything else, but with a fond look in his eyes.

 

Soonyoung proceeds to remove Jihoon’s headphones from the latter’s ears, and reaches over to save Jihoon’s work. He then pulls Jihoon up from his chair.

 

“Come on, let’s eat. Mingyu visited the dance studio a while ago, and he left a lot of food for us! I made sure to take home the ones which weren’t as spicy, I know you can’t stand spicy food.”

As they move towards the kitchen, Jihoon reaches out his hand to Soonyoung, who doesn’t hesitate to intertwine their fingers.

 

 

Jihoon doesn’t have to explain anything, since Soonyoung always understands.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so... this is my first soonhoon/svt fic ever, thanks for reading! <3
> 
> oh and feel free to talk to me on twitter, i'd love to meet fellow carats!! @furuba11


End file.
